User talk:Sonic The Hedgehog/Archive 4
(Archive 1|Archive 2|Archive 3|Archive 4) Current Talk .... I just put this here so my talk page doesn't look bland. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 14:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Olympics It seems like you liked the olympics! If you wanna be in them this week, just come on server: SNOW SHOE at 10:00 AM Centeral Time! It was fun with you last week! Waddle On! O HAI THERE! Yeah, I remember ya, okay... We can be friends! Wonder ez 22:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hello, let's be friends! Hi Sonic the Hedgehog! I found Hal Homsar Solo. I think she's editing pages and keeps secrets that may have made us stumped. She locked her user page to make us believe she really quited. Hal Homsar Solo is still out there. Maybe she's trying to stump us. Anyways, let's be friends hedgehog! -----> C-man I know I can't belive Brook framed me either. If he's on IRC Saturday,I'm gonna reason with 'em. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Speedy delete please only use the speedy delete for spam pages. Use normal deletion templates for sub pages that you don't want. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Its alright =) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) VANDALISM REPORT! :O! Oh No! The words on the page Migrator disappeared and replaced with a nonsense joke. A Unregistered contributor deleted this joke and immediately wrote a note replacing the joke. See this!: Rockhopper's Ship Big Bash! You are invited to my big bash! See my blog for more info! Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh Hi there! Hey! Im good how are u? -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 19:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Who's there? -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award! How could I not miss my friend? --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE Sure who? -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol Ohh i get it.. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm glad you have decided to stay. Sorry about responding a bit late. :) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE Who's there? -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. THEPENGUINOSCARS! 22:08, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE Lol ok! -- That boy is a Mons†er!. Try to dance in the dark! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! 20:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I LOOOOOVE TEH FANON! I love the fanon so much! and Ninjinian has been a good person with me... -- That boy is a Mons†er!. Try to dance in the dark! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! 20:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wha? Why? -- That boy is a Mons†er!. Try to dance in the dark! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! 20:43, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE New messages. What did he or she did to u? -- That boy is a Mons†er!. Try to dance in the dark! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! 20:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) RE Oh I see.. -- That boy is a Mons†er!. Try to dance in the dark! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! 20:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:38, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: OH WOW STAFF! :D Hi, Sonic! I miss you and the chill pizzas too, they are always tasty... --Staffan15 (talk| ) 11:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Test Testing RE: Yeah thats me--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 21:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) No Don't make a wiki, they already have one on the forums and I got to test the netplay beta .--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 21:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Invited! You are invited to my suprise birthday party for Brookelas! It is on May 19th,Slushy,Ellyppi's igloo,7:00 PM EST. If you know when the time is in your timezone,I hope you can come! Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 22:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) RE Glad you liked it! I hope you see the next ones! See ya -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 21:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey,when is the Super Mario Bros play? Also,Misson 8 of my missons is out! It is kinda like G's Secret Misson with the sled and getting lost in the wilderness,but forget that. Anyway,Misson 9 comes out on June 9th. Bye! Leo the Hedgehog 21:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Editing notice Helllo You edited by user page! Why? RE:Membership Sadly,no,I'm not a member yet. When Wonderweez comes on,tell me immidently. Thanks, Gary the Gaget Dude 21:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wiki EPF Hey Sonic,you know our Wiki EPF? Well,I was thinking,could we have codenames? Here are suggestions: *Me:Agent Gary *You:Director *Hat:Ninja Rabbit *Franky bob (Mario Rk):Agent 101 *Lucas9147:Blondy *Brookelas:Swimster *Code:Fire Fang *Rat:Furry Dude *Staff:Red I'm thinking codenames for the Elite Puffles (Fire,Orangy,Lemon,Emrald,etc.),but we should have uniforms. What do you think? I'm also making a subpage for pepole to sign up to join,and I'll ask you what their codenames should be. Thanks,Gary the Gaget Dude 13:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! You are invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I will after updating the Pin pages, which should only be two minutes. --Alxeedo TALK 19:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: I didn't use him since yesterday,IDK how he got banned. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) In Reply to your blog post ..because you, for some reason, locked comments. I know, but it's the way you were clearly advertising, then saying you weren't. I am the least bit interested because you can swear, bad GUI, the places are terrible, the quality lacks and yes, you may like it, but I'm just saying, no, I will not go on it. I have those names because I thought it'd be cool. You want me to give you the accounts? I might as well keep them. --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 16:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG STH.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON RE: I'm 10. Almost 11. That's why. 20:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Kill Kenny McCormick! RE: Whenever Barkjon writes it. If he doesn't want to, I'll write it. I emailed him to write it. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 22:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes,it is OK if you make a new logo for it. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sonic, I like the new Evil Puffles logo! What did you use? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Ok. Anyway, I made Evil Puffles 2's logo. It says in red letters: Evil Puffles 2:Sanity's Revenge. On the 2, you can see Lemon on the line on the bottom of the 2. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 01:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) friends? hey sonic do you want to be friends?K8lkgg 15:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) fan made hey you know that joke you made up for your blog?well i created a fan made of what it might be like i hope you see it Re: ? Some people think 666 is the devils number. ... Dude, a UFO didn't catch me. I went to the pool for a few hours, then went to my freinds house for a few hours. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I was offended though (I also got a 2 week rollback trial! Woot!) [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude''']] Wanna talk? • 19:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to my party? Hey, the time changed! can you come to my party? It is on Mammoth and cove right now! Please!!! Okay I'll come back on, but my widget's being glitchy, so I'm trying to fix it. --Alxeedo TALK 00:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Remember! Rember that the party is in a few minuites! I will be there soon!